Second Time Around
by assimilates
Summary: Karone has Leo promise her that if she ever becomes Astronema again, he'll kill her. PRLG with numerous PRiS references. One-shot.


**" SECOND TIME AROUND "**

"I was a Ranger once. Before this, I mean," Karone mused, reaching for one of the pears in the fruit bowl Bulk had just placed on the table. She took a bite out of it as Leo sat down.

The Red Ranger's face was scrunched up in slight confusion. "Uh, I thought this was your first time being a Power Ranger, what with you being, uh, well--"

"Aphomema."

"What?"

Karone gave a roll of her eyes and swallowed what she'd been chewing so that it didn't obstruct her speech again. "Astronema."

"Oh." Leo gave her a sheepish sort of look. "Yeah, that."

"It is the first time," she said, adding on, "officially," before he could question.

Leo looked even more confused, which Karone took as her cue to explain. She sometimes forgot that even though these Rangers were familiar with the things she'd done as Astronema, they didn't know it all. They weren't her brother's group and had been mere civilians watching the fighting from the sidelines when she'd been attacking Earth under Dark Specter's command.

"There was this one time," she began, folding her arms on the table, "when I was still Astronema, that I sort of..._stole_ the Yellow Ranger's powers for a while."

His eyebrows shot up. "You took Ashley's powers from her?"

"Sort of. I only intended to steal her face. How was I supposed to know that you automatically morphed when you went through that tube thing if you had a morpher on you? I only took her morpher from her to help myself blend into the role better. I mean..."

The new Pink Ranger grimaced at Leo's expression. Obviously, he was still lost.

She sighed.

"Y'know, that room in the Astro Megaship with the tubes with the colored bars over the top that you--"

"I get that part," Leo interjected, holding up a hand. "What I don't get is the whole face stealing part."

"Oh!" Karone bit her lip in slight embarrassment. "That. Yeah. Well, I had this monster who could change you into anyone turn me into Ashley so that I could sneak aboard the Megaship and destroy the Rangers."

Leo nodded in understanding and motioned for her to continue.

"Well, let's just say that I...was _really_ bad at it. For the whole ten minutes I was actually morphed. I couldn't even land right! I fell _flat_ on my face. And the first time I got hit? Lost control of the morph and it destabilized." She shook her head and frowned slightly. "I wasn't cut out to be a Ranger then, and I'm not sure I am now."

He offered her a small, reassuring smile. "Kendrix wouldn't have chosen you to take her place if you weren't cut out for the job. She's a good judge of character."

"Let's hope my character continues to stay good."

Leo's features fell and he looked almost annoyed that his attempts at being understanding and cheering her up were failing.

Karone looked down some, avoiding contact with Leo's gaze. "I was good once before, after I found out that Andros was my brother, that Darkonda had kidnapped me from KO-35 when I was a little girl. I left the United Alliance of Evil willingly, but when I stuck back aboard the fortress in order to help the Rangers, I was captured and brainwashed."

She was silent for a minute or two, then raised her head and said softly, "I don't want something like that to happen again."

"Karone, nothing like that's going to--"

"You may not think so. But it's happened before. I just... I just want you to be prepared, should anything like that happen again." Her expression became serious. "And, I want you to promise me that if I go evil again--"

"You're not--"

She made a shushing noise to silence him. "Just listen! If I become Astronema again, promise me that you'll kill me."

Leo stood abruptly. "What? I can't...none of us can...we _won't_ kill you."

Karone got quiet again. "You have to. I know you said that you were there the day my brother and his friends saved the Earth from my forces. But you don't know what I'm capable of when I'm Astronema. Not entirely. Leo, I was the one who created the Psycho Rangers and one of them got Kendrix killed..."

With a heavy sigh, he sat back down, silent and unsure of what to say in response to that. He found himself feeling slightly ashamed for feeling hatred towards her--if only for a brief moment--for having created Psycho Pink. He rapped lightly on the table with his knuckles as he starred at the shiny surface, his glossy reflection looking back up at him. Swallowing roughly, he brought his head up to look at Karone once more.

"Alright," he said. "I'll do it--_only_ if it's the only way."

Karone's eyes widened and odd expression was caught between confusion and frustration.

"If we can't find a way to bring you back, I'll do it personally. We lost one Pink Ranger, we're not going to lose another without a fight."

Her features softened and a small smile creeping onto her lips. She reached out and placed a hand upon Leo's, which was still balled into a loose fist. There was no need to utter thanks, for in that moment of silence, there was understanding between the two of them. The moment was brief, as Karone quickly retracted her hand as Bulk approached, inquiring about drink refills.

Thus came the awkward silence that was broken shortly after by the ever-pleasant Maya, strolling in and stealing Karone from Leo in order to spoil the new Ranger with an afternoon of shopping.

"Terra Venture has some _great_ stores," the Yellow Ranger proclaimed cheerily.

Karone threw Leo and apologetic glance as she was pulled out the door by Maya, leaving the Red Ranger staring after her, a whimsical sort of smile dancing on his features.

* * *

**END.**

_"Power Rangers" is © Saban, Toei, MMPR Productions, Disney, etc._

03/25/2008


End file.
